


Gloxinia to Ambrosia [Fools in Love]

by memoriesofrain



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Background Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia - Freeform, Clarus POV, Clarus and Regis' relationship is the focus, FFXValentine's Exchange, Family Fluff, Flirting, Flower Language, Fluff, Iris considers them old, Iris wants her dad to find love again, Lost Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Old Men In Love, Regis owns a jewelry store, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because both of their wives died, domestic amicitia family, flower shop au, get it because of the ring, other than Amicitia family, supportive family, well not that old but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Clarus Amicitia was content in life. He owned and ran a successful flower shop that he opened with his late wife, he had two wonderful kids who he adored with all his being, and he couldn't say anything bad about his life really. He didn't need anything else.And then Regis Lucis Caelum walk into his flower shop.





	Gloxinia to Ambrosia [Fools in Love]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to [@veeekah](https://twitter.com/veeekah?lang=en) on twitter for the FFXValentine's Exchange! You asked for either Clarus/Regis or Ignis/Gladio, so I decided to work both in just like I worked in both "Flower Shop AU or anything domestic Amicitia Family." 
> 
> I've never really written an AU like this so I hope I did the flower shop au justice. It turned out longer than I was originally thinking, so hopefully that's a good thing. I hope you enjoy it! :D

Clarus had experienced love before. She was a strong-willed woman, full of passion and happiness that was only matched by her love of flowers. She knew every meaning for each budding plant and colored petal and Clarus let himself be influenced to learn all that she knew about them. He grew just as fond of them as she was and that love transferred to their children who they affectionately named after flowers.  Gladiolus and Iris filled their world with life and laughter and Clarus never wanted that blissful time to end.

But like all things, that time ended. His wife fell ill and just never got better. She withered slowly like a summer dahlia in winter, but still she lived her life fully. She insisted that they open a flower shop, something that would live on after she died. And thus _Amicitia Flowers_ came into being, a beautiful haven for flora of all kinds. It was their pride and joy, right beside their children.

Once she’d passed on, things had been hard for a while. He was suddenly a single parent of two kids, running his own business. He’d been lucky that Gladio had stepped up to the plate and took his role as big brother so seriously. His children dutifully helped in any way they could, from watering plants to greeting people when they walked in, they always tried to help. But back to his previous statement.

He’d experienced love before, and now he couldn’t help but feel he was experiencing it again.

It started on the first Tuesday of January. It’d been a regular day of filling simple orders and arranging wedding bouquets until he’d heard the bell chime signaling a new customer.

“Welcome, to _Amicitia Flowers,_ I’ll be with you in just a moment,” Clarus greeted. With deft hands he finished off the bouquet with a white lace ribbon before carefully placing it in its holder to be packaged for pick-up the next day. He wiped down his hands with a spare cloth before heading into the front room to help the new customer. “Sorry for the wait I was just-“

Clarus felt the air leave him as he stared at his new customer. Broad shoulders and a tapered waist filled out the tailored suit, and created a silhouette worthy of admiration. Silvered, black hair was pushed back seemingly artfully, a few wisps brushing against high cheekbones. His beard was trimmed and neat, accentuating his jaw and face that somehow softened his appearance. And then there were his eyes, such a deep blue that Clarus feared he might fall in if he stared at them too long, accompanied by faint crow’s feet that did nothing to detract from his appearance.

He could confidently say that he’d never seen a more handsome man in his life.

The man gave him a friendly smile. “Quite alright,” he said nonchalantly, tucking one of the stray hairs behind his ears. “I was hoping I could pick up some flowers for my shop.”

Clarus nodded his head absentmindedly, still trying to commit the features of his new customer to memory. He shook his head to focus back in the moment. “What shop is it, if you don’t mind me asking Mister…?”

The man had the decency to flush an attractive shade of pink that colored his cheeks and ears. “Regis Caelum,” he held his hand out for a handshake which Clarus happily accepted. The man’s hand was warm and he felt the calluses on the man’s fingertips brush against his dry knuckles. “I run _Lucian Jewelers_ , just down the street coincidentally.”

He knew the store, with its marble countertops and intricate handcrafted jewelry with the shops custom crystal stones. It had popped up around the same time as his flower shop had and Clarus had been planning on getting Iris something small from the store when she turned thirteen next month.

“It’s a beautiful shop,” Clarus said as he stepped out from behind the counter to start collecting flowers.

“Thank you, I like to think so too.” Regis’ voice is soft and accepted the praise with a sort of melancholic grace. “But I think this place is much more beautiful.”

Clarus laughed and turned to look at the man. “That’d be the flowers I suspect, something about them gives the place a little more life than rocks?”

That got a smile out of the other man. “You’d be surprised by the magic those ‘rocks’ can create.”

“No doubt in my mind, Regis.” He liked the way the man’s name rolled off his tongue. Like he’d said it all his life in whispered dreams long ago. He sounded pathetic even in his head. “So, what sort of look were you going for?”

Regis looked contemplatively at the flowers around the room, but quickly looked back at him with a sheepish expression. “I was hoping you would just create something you thought would look good, I’m really no good at these sort of things.”

Clarus grumbled good-naturedly, even though he’d already thought of the perfect one for the other man. He grabbed two lily-callas first, for majestic beauty. He then walked over to the fern and pulled a few for the bouquet, for fascination. The lavender bachelor’s button, for anticipation, may have seemed like a bold choice but he thought he could make it work. He hesitated on his final choice of flower. Did he really feel this way already? He could hear his wife teasing him from the afterlife as he picked his final flower: gloxinia.

For love at first sight.

He then carefully arranged them to look just right before wrapping them in white wrapping paper and finished it off with a blue bow. He then turned his attention back to Regis who seemed unable to contain his delight in Clarus’ spectacle with the flowers. It made his chest feel warm to see such fascination and praise in the other man’s expression.

“And there you have it, one bouquet,” Clarus said, with a flourish. He was never this ostentatious usually, but there was something about Regis that brought it out of him.

Regis grinned, the crow’s feet at the outer corners of his eyes crinkling beautifully. Like the happy look in his eyes had wings. “It’s beautiful,” Regis commented. “How much do I owe you?”

Clarus knew he had to charge him, he really did, but…

“How about this,” Clarus handed the bouquet to Regis with a smile of his own. “If you promise to come back every time you need flowers, this first bouquet is free.”

Regis flushed, unconsciously bringing the flowers to his face. “T-that doesn’t seem all that fair. You’re giving me a bouquet, a custom one at that, and it’s free?”

Clarus sent Regis a wink. “But it isn’t free, you have to promise to come back here when you need flowers again.”

“And that’s it?”

“I don’t know, I feel like I’m getting a good deal out of it.” Clarus wished he could shut himself up but his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. “I think seeing you is worth more than that bouquet you have there.”

He hadn’t thought Regis could flush any more than he already had, but he was proven wrong when he watched the man’s flush travel down his cheeks and past the collar of his shirt. It was endearing and the man himself had no idea.

“I- Alright then,” Regis said, nodding his head. “I’ll come back in a week, how does that sound?”

Clarus smiled and nodded his head. “It sounds good to me.”

“And I’ll bring something for you.”

His heart skipped a beat. “You don’t have to bring me anything, Regis.”

“But you’re right, getting to see you again is worth more than the little something I’m going to bring, but it’s a surprise for now.”

“I-“ he cleared his throat, “I can handle a surprise.”

“Good to know,” Regis said before looking at his watch and startling. “Do forgive me, but I didn’t know it was so close to one of the fitting sessions for a woman’s ring, I really must be going.” He shifted the flowers in his arms and gave Clarus one final smile. “I’ll see you next week, Mr. Amicitia.”

“Clarus will do.”

Regis’ smile grew soft. “Clarus… I look forward to seeing you again.”

Clarus nodded and fought the urge to reach out for the man’s hand. He didn’t know why he wanted to, but he thought back to when he shook Regis’ hand. He remembered the calluses on the man’s fingertips, the warmth of his palm, the feeling of their hands joined together for a fleeting moment.

As he said goodbye to Regis one more time, he couldn’t deny it any longer: he’d fallen in love with the jeweler down the street. Gladio and Iris were going to have a field day when they found out.

 

Apparently, Clarus was terrible at hiding his emotions because it only took his children a day to realize that something was different. Perhaps it was something he did that gave him away, a smile or two more than usual. The way he fussed over the gloxinia more than he usually did. Whatever it was, his children were suspicious and determined to find out.

“Dad,” Iris said, as she played with her remaining pancake. Breakfast was always a family affair in their house and Clarus savored the time spent with his children. “Did something happen at work that you’d like to share?”

Clarus paused, his forkful of eggs halfway to his mouth. “I beg your pardon?” he asked.

Gladiolus snorted. “Something must have happened, you come home like you’ve had a weight lifted from your chest, your shoulders are higher, less weighed down,” Gladio commented. “You haven’t acted like that since… mom.”

Iris gasped and leaned forward towards him. “Dad, did- did you meet someone?”

Clarus lowered his forkful of eggs to his plate, silently mourning the loss of his peaceful breakfast with his kids. “I wouldn’t go that far, I just-“

Iris shook her head. “No way Dad, you have to share the details, I wanna know about this person who’s caught your eye.”

Gladio crossed his arms. “You’ve always stressed that we can talk to you about anything, it’s time you return your own statement in full.”

Iris huffed. “Gladio, you can’t talk like that, if Dad really doesn’t want to share he doesn’t have too!”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “Iris, you really want to tell me that you’ll drop it if he decides he doesn’t want to share why he’s acting all… like this.”

Iris sent him a sheepish look and Clarus felt his reservations fall away. His children had always been there for him and Gladio was right, they both wouldn’t give up if he didn’t tell them. Might as well tell them now. “A man came in the shop the other day,” he said calmly.

“A man?” Iris asked curiously.

Clarus rolled his eyes. “Yes Iris, a man, may I continue?” Gladio laughed at Iris’ flushed cheeks, but neither said anything else so he continued. “He came in looking for a bouquet for his shop, a jewelry store down the street from our shop.”

Gladio made an interested noise. “ _Lucian Jewelers_?”

Clarus nodded. “Yes, he apparently owns the business.”

“So he’s Iggy’s boss.”

He turned to look at his son with furrowed brows. “Ignis works there?”

“Yeah, works as a consultant, advises people on what rings and jewelry would be best for them based on their lifestyle and interests. I don’t really get it, but I know he’s good at it and it’s getting him through culinary school.” Gladio shrugged and ate a bite of his cereal. “I’ve picked him up from work a few times, seen his boss at a glance sometimes, older guy like you, always looks really put together.”

He felt his cheeks warm and smiled softly. “Yes, that’s him,” Clarus said, propping his elbow on the table and leaning his face against his open palm. “He’s honestly the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.”

Iris huffed. “That’s not fair, Gladdy!” She turned her attention back to Clarus and he was startled by the determination in her gaze. “I want to meet him.”

Clarus sputtered uselessly and looked between his two kids who were now both staring at him intently. “I- Why? Nothing has even happened between us,” he tried to reason. “All I’ve done was give him a bouquet and ask him to come back in a week.”

“But you _gave_ him a bouquet, Dad,” Iris argued, crossing her arms. Clarus couldn’t help but think she was growing up to be the spitting image of his late wife. “And he said he’d come back. You can’t say that’s nothing.”

“Iris…” Clarus tried to search for something to say that would deter her from coming with him to the shop, but he was drawing a blank. She didn’t have school the coming Monday, some kind of teacher workday that she’d been cheering about as she whined over her homework a few days ago. She could always cancel any plans she had planned already made with any excuse she wanted and just reschedule. He also knew his daughter wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping it would help with the slowly building headache. “If you really want to come with me on Monday, I suppose I can’t stop you.” He held a hand up to stop her cheer. “But please, _please_ don’t hassle Regis, I want him to _want_ to come back.”

Iris’ squeal of joy was tamer than he thought it’d be, but he quickly retracted that when he heard what she’d said. “I can’t wait to play matchmaker.”

Gladio, his wonderful son, lightly bopped her on the head and gave her a flat look. “Don’t push your luck squirt, Dad knows how to get a date,” he gave Clarus a soft smile, “he got mom after all, he’s got to have at least some game left in him.”

Clarus almost spat out the coffee he had dared to take a sip of and sent a stern look at his son. “Gladio, I may be old, but I can confidently say that I have more game than _you_ , after all it’s a miracle Ignis caught onto your blundering attempts at flirting.”

The indignant cry from his son was music to his ears and he felt the room descend back into familiar teasing and chattering. He’d worry about Monday closer to the date.

 

It turned out that worrying later meant he was frantically looking through his closet at 5am on Monday morning. Wonderful.

He knew he was being ridiculous, especially when he looked around at the mess he’d made of his room and the five separate outfits he had set out on his bed. All were different levels of comfort and sophistication, all of which would allow him plenty of mobility for his day in the shop, but showed more care and thought put into the clothes than his everyday wear.

As he held a polo and a crisp navy button-up against his bare chest he let out a sigh. Here he was, in nothing but his underwear, bustling around for an _outfit_ of all things just to try and impress a man he’d met once. Granted, he was a very attractive man, with his high cheek bones and his winsome appearance, but he was starting to feel like he was Iris trying to impress one of the boys she’d developed a crush on.

Frankly, he was too old to be this worried.

But he couldn’t help it. Couldn’t help feeling the need to impress the man who’d come in, eyes alight with wonder at the flowers around him. The man who’s face had flushed at his request to come back as payment for the first bouquet. The man whose voice uttered his name like it was something precious to say.

Love at first sight was never delicate. It was swift and indisputable, nestling into your chest like the person had always belonged there. Like the person filled a part of you that you never realized was missing.

But oh how Clarus basked in it.

He’d fallen in love only once before and he wondered for a long time if he was destined for just one, but Regis had made a spot for himself in his heart already and Clarus didn't want him to leave.

Still, he _is_ worrying too much about his outfit.

Quickly he slipped the button-up on, already rolling the cuffs up so he doesn’t have to bother with it later. He glanced at the clock and winced when he saw the glaring numbers only a few minutes away from six. Iris would be getting up soon, if she still wanted to accompany him to the shop. He didn’t have time to clean his room now and bemoaned the prospect of dealing with it later, but he’d get to it.

He heard the faintest sound of Iris’ alarm go off, followed by a quiet grumble of annoyance. He stifled a chuckle at his daughter’s reaction to waking up as he walked towards the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and two bowls from the cabinet for the two of them.

Clarus sipped absentmindedly from his mug, enjoying the bitter taste against his tongue as he tried to soothe his nerves. He could handle this, he was the one who invited the man back after all. His musings were broken by the stumbling shuffle of his daughter as she made her way to the table. He pulled her chair out and laughed at her quiet thank you.

“Cereal for breakfast okay with you?” he asked, opening up the cupboard.

Iris huffed from her seat. “But Dad, cereal is so boring.”

He raised his eyebrows at her and grabbed the half empty box of _Astral Charms_. “Didn’t you pick out this marshmallow stuff?”

“I thought Gladio ate all of them!” She reached her arms out and Clarus handed over the sugary cereal. “I thought you were gonna make me eat your old people cereal.”

“My kids have no respect for me anymore,” Clarus grumbled as he grabbed his box of _Fiber One_.

The two ate their breakfast in companionable silence and then washed their bowls when they were done. The two finished up their morning routine and then were off to the shop after leaving a note for Gladio whenever he woke up.

Iris was the one to break their silence. “So Dad,” she started.

“So Iris,” Clarus parroted back.

Iris gave him a playful shove. “You didn’t really say all that much about this guy you like.”

“Regis?”

Iris rolled her eyes. “No Dad, the other guy you like, of course I mean Regis.”

“Well firstly, you should probably refer to him as Mr. Caelum or if he gives you permission, Mr. Regis.”

“Okay and?”

“Well, he’s handsome.”

“You said that already.”

Clarus shrugged. “It’s worth mentioning again, he _is_ the handsomest man I’ve ever met.”

“Daaad.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Alright alright, no need to pull out the extra vowels. Let’s see, his hands are nice.”

“His hands?” Iris furrowed her brows at him skeptically. “Is this a guy thing?”

“They’re warm, with calluses along the fingertips. To you it might seem insignificant, but I liked them. Let’s see, his voice caught my attention too. It was soft… and kind. And he seemed familiar, like I’d known him my entire life and the moment he walked in my heart started skipping as if to say ‘welcome home.’”

“Sap.” Iris grinned, her cheeks rosy.

“Hey, you’re the one who asked me.”

“Well, I’m just glad you’ve found someone to be honest. You’ve spent your whole life focusing on Gladio and I, I guess there was a part of me that worried you’d never find someone again.”

Clarus stopped for a second and looked at his daughter. “Sweetheart, look at me please.” When he was sure she was looking at him he continued. “You and your brother are my world and not a minute spent caring for you has been in any way wasted, alright? I would’ve still been just as happy if I had never met someone else that I developed feelings for as long as I had both of you.”

“But we aren’t going to stay little forever. I mean, Gladio’s already an adult and I know you’ve been helping him look for an affordable apartment for him and Ignis to move into after they graduate.”

“I don’t know, you just might stay little forever.”

Iris smiled and threw up a fist, a determined look in her eyes. “My goals is to be as tall as you, Dad!”

“Well, you should keep telling your genes that, really reinforce that determination. But I’ve heard positive thinking is great for these sort of things.”

She stuck her tongue out at him good-naturedly and the two shared a laugh as they continued their walk. “Hey Dad,” Iris said. He made a noncommittal noise and cocked an eyebrow at her. “I love you.”

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her, pressing a kiss against her head. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

 

The two Amicitia’s went about the normal routine for the shop. It didn’t take too long, especially when there was two people helping as opposed to it just being Clarus. Sometimes he missed when his children were still too young to go to school and they’d help him out as best they could. He remembered Gladio insisting that he could water the hanging plants only for him to come back over to him with a sullen face and asking for Clarus to pick him up so he could reach. But he was proud of the people his children were becoming so he tried not to reminisce too much.

Every time the little bell by the window jingled, Clarus would feel butterflies frantically start fluttering in his stomach only to admonish himself when he felt disappointed that it wasn’t Regis. Iris had caught on after the third time it happened and made no effort to hide her laughter.

But she didn’t laugh when nine forty rolled around and in stepped Regis.

He was in a pinstripe collared shirt today, the material clinging to his shoulders and cinch of his waist. His hair, the same artfully tousled mix of silver and black, was tucked behind his ears except for a stubborn section that curled slightly against Regis’ right cheekbone; Clarus wanted nothing else but to reach over and brush it behind the man’s ear, to feel the warm skin of the man’s cheek against his hand. His beard was the same if not even neater than it was last week.

And then his lips spread into a shy smile, his cheeks flushing a dusty rose color. “Hello, Clarus,” Regis greeted softly.

Clarus felt his own cheeks heat up and wondered if it was possible for his heart to actually come out of his chest from how fast it was beating. “Welcome back, Regis,” he replied, leaning his hip against the counter. “What can I do for you today?”

“Another bouquet would be nice, if you’re willing to make one.” The other man chuckled and scratched behind his neck. Nervous? “I know I didn’t call ahead or anything…”

“For you? Always.” Clarus took in the man’s brighter cheeks and tried to put the look down to memory as he started gathering flowers, starting with gloxinia. He was going to start some mindless conversation, but Iris seemed to have other ideas.

“Welcome to _Amicitia Flowers_ , sir,” Iris chirped coming up behind the man, watering can in hand. “You must be Mister Regis.”

To Regis’ credit, he didn’t so much as startle from Iris’ sudden appearance. “Thank you, young lady,” he responded warmly. “You seem to have me at a disadvantage, you know my name but I don’t know yours.”

“Oh duh,” Iris giggled, “I’m Iris Amicitia.”

Regis blinked and tilted his head. “Are you Clarus’ daughter?”

She nodded her head. “Yep, I decided to help out in the shop today since I don’t have school today.”

Clarus wanted to add that she came because she wanted to meet _Regis_ , but thought better of it. “Iris and sometimes my son Gladio help me out from time-to-time.”

Regis’ brows furrow. “Wait, do you mean Gladiolus?”

Clarus chuckled, grabbing an orange rose to add to the growing bundle in his hands. “You know him through Ignis right? That’s how Gladio knew who you were when I talked about you.”

Regis hummed thoughtfully. “It’s a small world.”

Clarus paused and looked back at Regis. The other man’s voice seemed… disappointed somehow. But why? He hesitantly grabbed a gardenia and listened as Iris and Regis chatted, trying to see if he could discern what had made Regis’ mood shift so suddenly.

“-well Dad usually does the cooking, but I’m getting pretty good at it. Gladio isn’t allowed to touch the stove unless he has supervision,” Iris said with a laugh.

Regis chuckled softly. “I’m sure he’ll learn one day, Ignis will at least try to teach him I’m sure.”

“We can only hope.”

“But your mother doesn’t cook either?”

Ah. Clarus suddenly understood the mood shift. But, that-Regis couldn’t… could he?

“My wife passed away when Iris and Gladio were children,” Clarus explained, turning to face the other man.

Regis let out a small sympathetic noise. “My wife passed away when my son was young as well. It still hurts, but I know she wouldn’t have wanted me to dwell on her death. She would’ve-“

“Wanted you to be happy,” Clarus finished with a nod.

The other man nodded back before he seemed to be struggling with himself. Clarus saw an array of emotions cross Regis’ face before it settled on nervous determination. It was interesting, to see those beautiful eyes of his twinkle with a hidden something. Very curious.

“Clarus,” Regis started, his back straight and his shoulders squared. “W-would-How um… no that’s not right either…” The man’s brows furrowed as he seemed to search for what he wanted to say and Clarus patiently listened. It was like they were suddenly the only ones in the room. “What would you say if I asked you… on a date?”

Clarus blinked bewilderedly at the other man, his cheeks flushing. “How does 7 sound?” Clarus replied without much thought.

Regis gave him a hesitant smile that slowly spread into a beaming grin, the crow’s feet at the outer corners of his eyes crinkling captivatingly. “Friday at 7 okay with you?”

He felt a boyish smile settle on his face. “I’d like that.” He ignored the little squeal his daughter let out but chuckled as she gave him two thumbs up, her watering can perched on a nearby stool.

“Thank goodness,” Regis muttered, his shoulders relaxing. “I thought I was going to make a fool of myself for a second there.”

“Is there any other kind, than fools in love?”

Regis laughed and Clarus felt his world light up just a bit more, like the other man’s laugh settled over him like a warm blanket and he hopes to hear the endearing sound of Regis’ laughter for the rest of his life. “Then I suppose I’m a fool after all.”

“I’m fine with being a fool.”

 

Before he hands the finished bouquet to Regis, he slips out the gloxinia and puts in pink ambrosia in its place.

For returned love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you thought of this fic. Did you like it, did you not? What about it did you like? 
> 
> If you have any prompts you'd like to send me to write, send them to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr.


End file.
